


【锤基】羞耻（skam）

by wushengyeqi



Category: Thor - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-04-04
Updated: 2019-04-04
Packaged: 2020-01-04 17:10:07
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,002
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18348047
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wushengyeqi/pseuds/wushengyeqi
Summary: 大概就是skam平行世界里索尔和洛基怎么在一起的故事。





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> ※ooc预警 skam AU  
> ※角色设定与原著有差异 私设较多

zero.  
9:56 am.

习惯性地望了眼左手手腕上的手表时间，黑发男人拉上外套拉链，戴上黑色连衣帽。等到校门口保安为他打开了校门，白色门槛发出“嘎吱——”的刺耳声。

这是一位晚来报道的新生。

优越的身高和独自一人的身影，背着书包穿过校走廊时不免引起了一些学生的注意，他们无意地望了他几眼便收回了目光。

Loki低着头，没有搭理旁人的视线，校园里同学们聊天的欢笑声传入他耳膜时，都似乎自动忽略变成了静音。

直到左肩被狠狠地撞了一下。

“Sorry.”

他的注意被一声附有磁性的声音吸引住，而道歉的人似乎只是本能的动作，说“对不起”时连头都没低一下看着被撞的人，续而继续和旁边的朋友兴高采烈地说着什么走开了。

Loki拽紧了书包肩带，回过头盯着撞了他的那个男人，蓦然对那双蔚蓝眼眸着了迷。

one.  
莫名其妙的，被同伙拉去参加陌生同学举办的晚间聚会的Thor有些恼火。他今晚原本的计划本是窝在家里，完成作业，玩玩电竞游戏，之后冲澡睡觉。

虽然他也不是学校里的什么三好学生，但是不知为何他今晚就是不想待在这个——在他看来乌烟瘴气的party里。而身旁的几个伙伴根本就没心思安抚心烦意乱的Thor，自顾自地跟看上的女郎们搭讪，喧嚣的音乐掩过他们的欢笑，除了厌烦暧昧的Fandral。

“你看起来心情很糟。”

明知故问的一句话激的Thor狠狠地震了下酒杯，黄色液体撒落在柜台上，酒量一向很好的他，不知喝了多少才使脸庞染上淡淡红晕。

“怎么不去搭几个女郎？”

“……”

“所有的坏心情在遇到雌雄荷尔蒙的吸引下都会变好的。”

“……”

见一直无回应的Thor，Fandral也只好自讨没趣地离开。

金发男人在见自己同伴离开自己后，又猛猛地灌下一杯酒，犹豫了一会儿，起身朝一位时不时望向自己的女人走去。

披肩的褐发头发，平庸没有特点的褐色眼瞳，Thor皱了皱眉，念想着Fandral的话仍然往前上去。

“……明晚气候好时或许能看见……嗷，对不起。”碰上蛮有坚硬触感的胸口，Jane转过头迅速向对方道歉，却在看清来人脸时显得更加慌张——她确实是想以一种格外露骨的目光吸引对方的注意，可是等到真的近在眼前了，却有些不知所措。

“你们在聊什么呢？”不想让别人觉得唐突无理的Thor，似乎想迅速介入聊天话题中，但不由地被褐发女人的视线盯的心里发毛。

“啊，一些关于天文学的东西。嗯……你好，我叫Jane Foster。”

“Thor Odinson。”

男人向上扬的嘴角和笑弯的眼角惹的Jane胸口小鹿乱撞，她撩了撩头发浅笑着，身旁的Darcy似乎明白了什么，翻着白眼转身离开。

“你是体育系的？”

Thor跟着Jane退到了稍稍安静的地方。听着她的疑问，Thor笑了笑：“每个见到我的人都这么说，但我是美术系的，健身是我的一种习惯。”

“美术？没想到你还有这种反差。”

“嗯……”

蓝色瞳眸里弥漫着醉意，Thor扬着礼貌的笑容，却让Jane以为这是他对她的一种心动神情，她抬了抬手，轻轻触碰男人的胸肌，那里的手感让她的脸颊泛红。Jane抬头望进那一片汪洋之海中，Thor身上的酒味令她如痴如醉，她鼓起勇气踮起脚去亲吻他的唇瓣。

只差一点了。

“对不起，我突然想起有点事，下次再见。”

毫米距离突然被拉开，Thor尴尬地笑了笑，转身扎进那一群喧闹的人群之中，不见踪影。

Damn it.

他不该听Fandral那种风流之人的话，Thor逃到安静的地方抽着闷烟，光线暗淡的楼梯间，烟雾呼出一缕又一缕。正当他思考要不要一声不吭地离开时，楼道传来一阵压抑的呻吟夹杂着轻声地咒骂。

大概是一对偷情的人，这在荷尔蒙膨胀的聚会上见怪不怪。

本是打算不惊动别人，离开的同时，按捺不住好奇心想去偷瞄几眼的Thor，却笨拙地弄出了声响。

沉浸在情欲之中的黑发男人猛然抬起了头，透过暗淡的光线对上了Thor的视线，潮红的脸浮现出一丝窘迫。埋在他怀里的女人感觉到对方的停止，呼出白气问道，“What happen?Loki.”

被叫做Loki的男人垂下眸，按住女人想抬起的后脑勺，嗓音温柔平静，安稳的似一滩湖水。

“Nothing.”

TBC.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ※ooc预警 skam AU  
> ※角色设定与原著有差异 私设较多

two.  
不论是出于害躁心还是其他，Thor一点也不想将那天晚上发生在聚会上的两件事告诉别人——尤其是在Fandral寻问自己那晚有没有和女人搭上讪时，Thor直接是斩钉截铁地否认，并且声称自己在他离开后便悄然地回了家。

他也不清楚自己心虚个什么劲。

Sif的电话响在Thor完成老师布置的几张作业之后，朗爽的黑发女郎邀他去参加今晚偷偷举行在教室里的party，随便一句，帮忙抬音响。

“那间被废弃的美术室？”

金发男人放下手里的杠铃，对Sif的这般勇气不得佩服——在学校的眼皮子底下玩乐。

“是的。”

尽管有点惊讶，不过看在是老同学的份上Thor也答应了，只不过等晚上意料之外的事情出现时，他反而觉得自己的决定还不错。

Sif可没有告诉他，party还邀请了其他年级的人，所以当Thor在嘈杂的音乐，昏暗的光线下瞧见那抹黑色的身影时，还以为是自己的幻觉。

黑发男人倚在不显眼的角落，身边站着一个女人，两人伴着音乐节奏肆虐地亲吻，然后抬眸的一刻，跟Thor的视线撞个正着，但他并没有瞬间移开视线，反而饶有兴趣地盯着Thor看了一会儿。

像是某种无言的挑衅。

这样长久的对视被Jane的出现打断。那个棕发女人见到索尔时似乎格外惊喜，很快地贴到了他的身旁。

她今晚穿着深蓝色的过膝裙，露出后背削瘦突出的蝴蝶骨，有几分迷人耀眼。

“嘿，Thor。”

“……嘿。”

虽然也很意外Jane的到来，但Thor还是礼貌性地跟她打了打招呼。他靠着墙想摆一个帅气的姿势，却有哭笑不得的不知该把手往哪放，这些小动作被黑发男人收入眼底，觉得有些好笑。

Jane看起来似乎对之前那个还差一点的吻有点耿耿于怀，她表现的不是那么明显，但Thor还是察觉到了些——他自己对之前的行为也不满，总觉得就那样抛下一个倾慕自己的女人多么愚蠢。

Thor抬眸又望向那个黑发男人的方向，对方也没有避开视线而是像之前一样盯着他，随后又吻了吻身旁的女伴，绿色的眼睛里是戏谑。

就那一刻饶的Thor心里燃起一股难言的冲动，他拉拢Jane，毫不犹豫地咬上了她的唇，吸吮起来。

当他再次望向那个方向时，黑发男人也吻上了自己的女伴，昏暗灯光下炽热的视线也投向Thor这边，他们的目光交融，Thor发现对方似乎在笑。

party换上了一首旋律柔情的歌，周围的一切好似都逐渐模糊，他们吻着各自的女伴，眼里却只存在他们彼此。

这样持久的目光交融被Sif的惊呼扰乱，戴着半张面具的黑发女郎慌慌张张地奔来。

“保安来了，快走！”

音响被慌忙地关掉，人群都涌下楼去，Thor觉得现在发生的一切都有点操蛋，刚开始和他跑在一起的Jane也不寻踪影。学校后门的铁栅栏被拉开，Sif招呼着人们快离开。

Thor刚踏出校门去时手腕被冰凉的触感拉住，然后那个人拽着他离开了主流，朝着人群稀疏的道路跑去。

本来想甩开手的他在看清那人的脸时停止了动作。

TBC.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ※ooc预警 skam AU  
> ※角色设定与原著有些差异 私设较多  
> ※有Loki×Hela情节 慎入

three.  
他们离开学校跑了很远才停下来，寂静的街道只有过往的车辆和两人缓慢的身影。

他们对视互相看了一眼，Thor站在黑发男人身侧，张了张口却没有发出声音。最后两人沉默地走到车站，男人坐在候车椅上，Thor坐在他身旁，点了一支烟，白气从唇间呼出绘成一个圈。

“I am Loki.”

他突然发出了声，Thor转过头恰好与他对视，又听见他说，“给我抽一口吧。”

烟支递了过去，Loki吸了一口吐出白雾，好看的眼睛轻眯，Thor望了他一会儿回应道：“Thor.”

Loki点了点头，没有再说话。又抽了几口随后把烟支递了回去。

金发男人犹豫着要不要再开口说点什么，但是烟燃到尽头还是沉默，Thor将烟头摁在地面上摁灭，起身转头刚想说话，Loki已经站在不知何时来的车旁边，拉开了车门，抬眸与Thor的视线相撞，然后笑了一下。

“Goodbye.”

Thor的喉结上下滑动，最后蓝色的眼睛轻眯微笑：“Bye.”

车窗外的景色逐渐倒退着。

“Who is he?”

驾驶员上的黑发女人突然开口问道，控制着方向盘的手打开了右侧的窗，随后点燃了一只烟。

“A friend.”

Loki漫不经心地回答着。女人透过前视镜看了他一眼，夹在食指与中指之间的烟支轻抖了两下，她又吸了一口，然后摁灭烟头，停下了车，转过身越过前座靠近Loki。

女人跨坐到Loki的腿上，抚摸着他微凉的脸，轻轻靠近亲吻他的唇，对方的情欲也在愈来愈激烈的吻中被撩起。衣服被褪下，Loki从女人的乳房中抬起头来吻着她纤细的颈勃，禁锢在裤带中的欲望被解开，女人扶住勃起的柱体上下套弄，然后抬起自己的臀部缓缓坐了下去，全部进入时两人都发出了享受的呻吟。

Loki开始抽动起来，冲撞令女人发出断断续续的呻吟，她仰着头抓住Loki的肩膀，在用下身努力去讨好他的同时也听见男人低沉的呼唤。

“Hela……”

女人勾起唇角，忽然想起Loki上车前对那个金发男人的笑容，心口越发地不舒服，但她只是俯下头用唇堵住他的嘴以此发泄，舌根交缠。

Hela将指尖穿过Loki的深发中，在缠绵的吻中喘息着，拉开了距离，那双泛起水雾的湖绿色的眼睛依旧如此撩人。

她笑，舔着黑发男人的耳廓回应着。

“I'm in here.”

TBC.


End file.
